Lemon
by welcometotheoc
Summary: What happens when one of our favourite characters life crashes down... Character Death. PG-13 for dark themes I guess. Please just tell me what you think. I accept flames, but i dont really like them.


Ok this is just random drabble I typed when I was feeling depressed before by freaking exams so ignore the fact that it is kind of depressing please. Anyways this is only like my second OC fanfic and since I haven't seen the show since like last year excuse any errors please… But the song is a great song and Katy Rose, is like the best, so if you have a chance to hear any of her songs listen to them. I am actually listening to Lemon at the moment.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, The OC belongs to Fox and the people who own it, (GO McG!!!) and Lemon belongs to Katy Rose and the people at V2 Records. If you want you can sue me but all you would get is my ugly brown uniform (a.k.a. the potato sack) and all my school books and you are welcome to have them, on second thought I think I actually may need them so I had better keep them, but you are welcome to the 10 Australian cents in my wallet.

They've clipped my wings again

tore them apart and then left me

No use to fly away

to my yesterday of freedom

My eyes died back that day

seeing the hurt I may have done

Beat me instead of them

pain is my only Zen of fun

Marissa sighed and looked down at the thin red lines streaking her thin thighs. She hated it, she hated all of it. The only person she had ever truly loved she had pushed away. She hid the blade that brought her comfort so often. Pulled on a pair of trackpants. She needed to get out. Get out of the house, just be by herself.

I'll go where secrets are sold

Where roses unfold

I'll sleep as time goes by

So hurting here is where I belong

dreaming a song,

Blood on my hands to say strong

The flowers in the graveyard are all gone

I don't belong

There is no right to heal the wrong

soups on hot feeling like I do or die

I cant throw Up I don't think I even want to try

She started to walk over to his poolhouse. The sight of him, no matter how much it hurt her seemed to bring her inner-peace. She knocked on the door

You still can't make me cry

You've pinned this butterfly down

My fires burning out

Kill my flame without a frown

And starving hurts the soul

when you're hungry for some love

SO if I close my eyes I can really fly above.

She swallowed the tears that came to her eyes as he sleepily opened to door, "Marissa, what the fuck? He said as his eyes travelled over her, she clenched up, she hated the feeling of people looking over her.

"Marissa, baby, what did you do.? She looked at him as he said those words, his eyes, were soft something that they hadn't been since she broke up with him, she followed to where his eyes were focusing. They eventually rested on her thighs, were the blood was soakingthrough, "Oh shit" she said. I…I…I…" she stuttered before letting the blackness over take her.

And

I'll go where secrets are sold

Where roses unfold

I'll sleep as time goes by

So hurting here is where I belong

dreaming a song,

Blood on my hands to say strong

The flowers in the graveyard are all gone

I don't belong

There is no right to heal the wrong

soups on hot feeling like I do or die

I cant throw Up I don't think I even want to tryyyyyyyyyy

tryyyyyyy tryyyyyyyyyyyy

Ryan looked at the freshly covered grave, it had come as a surprise to everyone but this had been the first funeral he had ever been to. And it was really hard, watching her coffin go in to the ground. He wondered if she was lonely in there all by herself. She hated being by herself, that's why she always came over to him in the middle of the night. He felt tears come to his eyes for about the fifth time that day. He tried to swallow them like he had all the other times, but this time he couldn't. He felt the hot tears fall down his cheeks, god he was lonely, he missed her so much. Even though she had really hurt him he had still loved her. This was a side if Ryan Attwood that no one had ever seen before, hell even Ryan hadn't seen this side of him self before. Why had she done this to herself. He felt to bile rise in his throat as he remembered that nightmarish night.

So hurting here is where I belong

dreaming a song,

Blood on my hands to say strong

The flowers in the graveyard are all gone

I don't belong

There is no right to heal the wrong

soups on hot feeling like I do or die

I cant throw Up I don't think I even want to try

He wiped the vomit off his face and stood up, he wasn't like her, he could live and he would live. Slowly he walked to his car and drove home.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

E/N: So did you guys like, let me know, either by clicking that purple/blue button at the bottom of the page or by emailing me at either welcometotheoc(at sign)hotmail.com or at lizziemcguireisweird(at sign)yahoo.com.

And I do reply to emails, just ask any of my friends.

TTFN

Beckie  
  
P.S. Can anyone recomemend good OC stories cuz i dont have time to surf around and I do review so yeah.

P.P.S. I want to write a partner fic, you know a fic with somebody elses. A.K.A co-write a story so if you are interestered either let me know in a review with your email or email me.

Thankies


End file.
